Gravity
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Natalie Fawkes was a known pureblood living in the muggle world,and going to a Witchcraft School.However,after recent occurrences she is moved into the Wizarding World,and her school is combined with a school called Hogwarts.Where she meets Abraxas Malfoy


My name is Natalie Fawkes, let's just keep to that for now; because I have five middle names, and prefer not to give out all of them. I have curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin.

I don't know what happened, but I fell; and I was dead, but then I sat up. It was all so confusing, but I came home. How was I supposed to understand magic?

"Natalie" called my mother as I entered the house.

"Yes mum" I replied going to the kitchen.

"A letter came for you" hissed my mother.

"What's wrong mum" I asked as I opened the letter, that had previously been opened.

"Those bloody _imbeciles_ in the Ministry believe it's time the _Grand Ladies Of Millerton Ravenclaw_, combined with some school called Hogwarts" growled my mother, who was chopping away angrily at lettuce.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" I questioned.

"Horrible, horrible idea! I swear, the _Grand Ladies_ should be left alone!" exclaimed my mother.

"Miranda, are you complaining about that letter again" asked my father entering the kitchen.

"Yes, and until my case is heard, I will not be silenced!" shouted my mother.

"I've already spoken to the Malfoys, they know exactly where it is" said my father.

"THE MALFOYS! I DON'T NEED THEIR BLOODY HELP" yelled my mother.

I sighed, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Nattie" said my father, using one of my nicknames.

Though I continued up the stairs, and entered my bedroom. Then sinking to sit down on my floor, and I began to text my friend Valerie.

Text: _Can you believe the complete bull going on with the school? I mean we usually go to school in carriages, but a train! Mum's totally freaking, she hates the idea; but can you imagine all the bloody guys that will probably be gawking at girls from our school. Bleh!_

Though it was no surprise that Valerie didn't reply instantly, she usually re-read my messages; and laughed at them if she found them funny.

"Message received" said my cellphone.

I clicked open the message, and unsurprisingly there was Valerie's text message; which contained laughter, and the constant ***giggles*** thing she typed a lot.

Text From Valerie: _Hahahaah! *__**giggles**__* How can you even think that way? I heard over the Wizarding Wireless Network, or whatever...that they're combining the schools because they're low on funding, which is like annoying, but come on! They might have some sexy guys there! Yummy! Plus, it's our last year, we haven't got any time to waste! Once this years over, we'll be out of there...but it's super aggravating that we won't get a chance to meet the Durmstrangs at the end of the year, like at Millerton. I mean we usually find more to like in Durmstrangs! Am I wrong, got to go. See ya tomorrow, on the train...bleck!_

At least Valerie would be there, I mean who else would I have? Whoever these Malfoys were, father had never mentioned them. He'd mentioned a lot of purebloods, but the Malfoys weren't ever brought up. Bad blood, maybe?

As I looked at the digital clock beside my bed, and noticed the time. I stood up, and placed myself in my bed after removing my shoes. After all! Even someone who was supposed to be dead, should get some sleep before going onto a train tomorrow.

Early the next morning, I sat up to find my father sleeping in the chair by a corner in my room.

"Father" I asked.

My father woke up, and looked me in the eyes strangely.

"Your stuff ready for school" asked my father.

"Yes, I put it downstairs yesterday" I replied.

"Well the Malfoys will be over for breakfast" mentioned my father, then quickly exiting the room.

I did a small frown, how could my father sleep in my chair all night, and then just plainly say that purebloods were coming for breakfast? Things just seemed to be getting more, and more annoying! First I was killed and then suddenly alright, then I learn of them combining schools from a letter, and finally...purebloods for breakfast! Had I done something so horrible, and yet could not remember it?

"Message received" said my cellphone.

I flipped open my phone, and looked at the text message. It was from Valerie, who never seemed to be up this early! What was her deal with today?

Text From Valerie: _Like oh my gosh! I had a dream last night about how awesome the Durmstrang thing would've been for this year, and then was rudely reminded that there would be no Durmstrang thing! Damn it all to hell!_

As I heard Valerie's voice inside my head saying the message, it made me laugh a little. However, the moment was interrupted with my reminder of having to take a shower and be dressed before the Malfoys arrived. I slowly got out of bed, and moved to my dresser; which I then got out my blue _Grand Lady_ uniform, that was a lot more like a dress. It caused me to smile, and I took the matching blue Peter Pan like hat minus the feather out as well.

Finally, I made my way to the bathroom in my bedroom, which I then took my shower and did all of the essentials. I smiled at myself, and then walked out of my bathroom to find a boy lying on my perfectly made bed. To be honest, I could have growled at him! He had blond hair, that was medium length; but slightly short. The boy was also pale, and rather muscular.

"Excuse me" I said, walking by and to my vanity to make sure my hat was in the proper positioning.

"Damn" exclaimed the boy, who made it apparent that he was looking at my ass.

"I didn't catch your name" I said turning, and looking at him.

"Abraxas Malfoy, and yours" said Abraxas, which as I turned his eyes began drifting lazily over my body.

"Natalie, I'm assuming you like the way it looks" I stated.

"Yes, it brings out the curves of your thin body" replied Abraxas.

I rolled my eyes at him, if all boys at Hogwarts were like him...god help me.

"You won't have to worry, it's only the Slytherins who are a lot like me" Abraxas stated, answering my unspoken question.

Occlumency, something that I probably should've mastered.

"Would you care to leave" I asked.

"We'll probably be going soon" said Abraxas.

"Before breakfast" I questioned.

"Yes, wouldn't want to miss that train...would you" asked Abraxas.

"I should not answer that" I stated.

"You Millertons really don't want to go to Hogwarts" said Abraxas.

"Not in the slightest" I retorted.

"You never know, you might enjoy it" said Abraxas.

* * *

><p>Like Abraxas had pointed out, we did not eat breakfast; however, we headed straight to the train station. When we arrived I was rather confused, there was no Platform 9 and three quarters.<p>

"This way Natalie" said Abraxas leading me along.

"Your parents aren't coming to see us off" I asked.

"They never do, they only put up with each other while I'm around" replied Abraxas.

As Abraxas stopped in front of a brick pillar looking thing, I looked towards him strangely; which he then laughed, and pulled me through to the other side. Where a black train awaited, being the Hogwarts Express. Then looking up at a sign, that clearly stated **_Platform 9 3/4_**.

"There's my Headmistresses" I said pointing out a lady who looked a lot like Reeter Skeeter, except she had a much pointed nose and blonder hair.

She was called Headmistress Mildred, and had a lot of Millerton girls surrounding her.

"She as snobby as she looks" asked Abraxas.

"Worse" I replied, which caused Abraxas to smile.

"I'll see you around" said Abraxas, taking one of my hands and surprisingly kissing it.

"Yes, perhaps you shall" I returned, after my hand went back to my side.

With that Abraxas turned, and went off to a group of boys who were waiting for him.

"Nat" called Valerie's cheery voice.

I looked for where Valerie's voice was coming from, and unsurprisingly she was nearby Headmistress Mildred. With haste, I made my way over to where Valerie was, and gladly hugged her.

In the group surround Headmistress Mildred, was all seventh year Millertons. With so few parents able to afford going to the school, there was only one group of girls who'd gone through the years.

"Now that all of you are here, we shall finally be able to enter our _private...train car_" ordered Headmistress Mildred, whom looked disgusted by the thought.

"Very well then, come along" demanded Headmistress Mildred, and we all did follow in sets of pairs each pair in front of another pair until the tenth line; making twenty students.

Which we then all entered a train car that had been attached to the Hogwarts Express, in the very end.


End file.
